Operating system is the collection of system software that manages the computer's hardware resources, controls the execution of application programs, and provides an interactive user interface. Operating system is a critical component of a computer system, and is responsible for the management and configuration of system memory, determining the priorities of system resources, controlling input and output devices, network operation and management, file systems, and other basic tasks. The operating system aims to maximize the utilization of resources of the computer system, provide a variety of user interfaces, and offer support for the development of other software applications.
A process is an instance of a computer program being executed. A process can request and control system resources, and is dynamic. A process is not limited to program code, but also includes the execution of the program code, including the values in the program counter and system registers. The rights of a process are typically being controlled. For security reasons, a user typically cannot terminate the processes initiated by other users, or access data in other processes.
A conventional process running under normal priority cannot access the input events (such as key events or mouse button events) acquired by the processes having a higher priority, which might prevent the process with normal priority from operating normally, thereby resulting in execution inefficiency.